


姐姐，姐姐

by DEEPLYhxss



Category: all战
Genre: Multi
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-20
Updated: 2019-10-20
Packaged: 2020-12-24 16:57:48
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,570
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21102863
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DEEPLYhxss/pseuds/DEEPLYhxss





	姐姐，姐姐

我在这个部门工作一年多了，一直没发生什么大事件也没什么大的纰漏。一个没有显赫背景的普通Alpha可以在这个名声在外的家族企业有一个固定的职位，我还是挺满足的。

如果是早五十年，每一个Alpha都会在这个世界上的任何角落成为神。但当人类的生育能力被药物无限开发后，富豪们可以挑选基因来选择自己优秀的后代，别说是Alpha，精英Alpha在现在也已经满大街都是了。

我在的部门是采购部，因为是负责市场调查和物资采购，所以Alpha比较多。我的人缘不错，中午可以有个固定伴一起去吃饭，平时和大家也常有聚会。我对我部门的部长挺在意的，这位李部长还比我小一岁，也是一个普通的Alpha，单枪匹马没靠着任何人爬到了今天的位子，我是很佩服的。

再加上有次我身体不舒服，又恰逢公司年底大采购，忙的水都没力气喝更别说抽空去趟医院了。李部长看到我脸色不佳，便主动帮我接下手上的活让我去休息，这让我觉得他人不错，很稳重也很细心，再加上他仪表堂堂，周围的女同事们都对他留有心思，我也在暗暗想会是怎样的Omega才配的上他。

所以今天李部长突然宣布他结婚了并且给我们发喜糖时，我是很惊讶的。李部长不过才25岁，事业也刚起步，在这个弱肉强食的社会那么早就结婚Alpha不多见。我们理所当然的开始了对他妻子的八卦，他成熟稳重的脸庞上第一次因为妻子出现了柔软的松动，他不安的弄了弄头发，只模糊的提了一下他的妻子也是本公司的员工，就没有了下文。

于是我们几个经常一起吃饭的人下班后又凑到了一起讨论李部长的omega，不仅是惊讶于他/她也在本公司这个问题，更好奇李部长对新婚妻子含糊带过的反应。但这只是我们无聊的讨论罢了，过了今天就会忘的一干二净。

这件事过去大概一周后，我们部门突然空降了一个新的部长，李部长被提上去总部成了经理，这让我们始料未及。隔壁的几个女同事在小声的说着新来的部长不简单，听说是个极为厉害的Omega男性，这让我更困惑了。虽然因为Alpha越来越多导致单身汉只多不少，但Omega在这个大环境里的地位还是不高的。

许多困惑堆在了一起，一切都在新部长出现的那一刻烟消云散。穿着银灰色的西装的他仍然瘦的像支风中的芦苇杆，羸弱又笔挺的。他用一只手卡着文件一只手轻轻地把额前的碎发勾到耳后，露出他脆弱又美丽的脸。仿佛是个易碎的水晶杯，你不敢去碰它，也不能去碰它。

我清楚的感觉到我的心在砰砰直跳，又或者它就快要从我的喉咙口里跳出来了。我相信在场的所有Alpha都会这样的，因为没有人会对着这份美丽说不。

他像是很习惯于应付这种场面，低下头微微的笑了笑，他说，他叫肖赞，以后会是我们的部长。

整个部门都安静了，他的出现并不突然，甚至我们早有准备，但他就是切切实实的把所有都变了。我无比的确认。

自他入职以来，我开始出现一见钟情的后遗症，虽然他已经结婚了但我仍然忍不住对着他发散一些奇奇怪怪的想法，比如他那细瘦白皙的脚踝总是会毫无掩饰的让我的眼角发红，他那把细腰下起伏着的肉感十足的屁股会让我握紧拳头，他每次低下头扶着我的桌子跟我讨论工作时我都会下流的勃起。

他是美丽的、脆弱的，又是色情的、下流的。这让我一夜夜的失眠，再在第二天疲惫的爬起来洗干净肮脏的内裤。

连续好几天的失眠让我看起来像个乞丐，就连平时嘴最臭的同事都跑过来关心我怎么了。我又能怎么回答呢？我只好拿着文件避开这些关心往部长的办公室走，祈求获得一点安慰。

奇怪的是他的办公室并没有关紧，露出了一条缝隙，我刚想礼貌性的敲敲门再进去，门边的那条白袜子让我僵硬的喘了一口气，下一秒我就看到了我人生中最难忘的场景。

部长，不，是肖赞，他那两条修长的腿正紧紧的夹着一个男人的腰躺在桌上，其中一条腿上还松松套着另一条白袜子。这让他看起来不像一个荡fu。他的手死死地掐着身上男人的肩膀，那张脆弱感十足的脸正露出一副迷茫又沉迷的神情，嘴唇微翘着含不住红肿的舌头，整个人被撞的前后起伏，被人操坏了的样子。

我的下半身都僵硬了，特别是某个地方。他每在男人身下呻吟一声我的脑子都充血一分，大脑空白中我意识到自己会彻底的完蛋。

里面的动静小了下来，我这下才看到原来在他身上的男人是李部长。李部长完全没了那副成熟稳重的样子，一脸急躁的扯着肖赞上半身仅剩的衬衫恨不得钻进去，高潮后的肖赞颧骨上带着满足的红色，这样的他突然又像一个圣母。

圣母抱着怀里不知满足的男人轻轻地笑了，他笑得眼尾翘起，哄着男人“一次还不够吗？那么急”。

只见李部长跟只傻狗一样央求着他的圣母玛利亚，求他“姐姐我们再来一次好吗？”

“狗崽子”

狗崽子。狗崽子。我摸了摸滚烫的心口，我也好想做他的狗崽子。

于是肖赞很快又被按着开始了下一轮，他依旧是那样隐忍的叫着，腿依然是夹的那么紧。他被撞的侧过头来，顺理成章的看到了偷窥着的一脸震惊的我。

他眯了眯眼，舌头从那两颗一直被夸可爱的牙齿滑进口腔，对我说“乖”。

后来我倒是没怎么见过李部长了，可能他贵人事忙，也可能是为了避嫌。那次偷窥过后我意识到李部长的妻子就是肖赞，想来是不想让大家嚼新来部长和新晋经理的舌根所以他选择了隐瞒。

于是我成为了整个部门最难过的人。我当然不能跟其他同事说那天发生的事，但又不能当作什么事情都没发生过的样子，我开始避开与肖赞接触，能不见面就不见面，一是因为尴尬，二是怕自己又有奇怪的生理反应。

然而天知道在同一个部门里的人不可能永远不见面，那一天，那堪称我人生中最特别的一天，我在电梯里遇上了肖赞。

越怕什么就来什么，我一如既往的拿着文件进电梯时却发现角落里只有闭着眼倚着墙的肖赞，瞬间觉得自己的心脏又要蹦出来了。他看见我进来轻飘飘的叹了口气，身上浅淡的香水味混着他令人愉悦的omega信息素飘到我鼻尖。于是我又可耻的勃起了。

“你怕我”

我僵硬的转过头跟他对视，他的眼里是夜一般的黑，但又那么的亮，泪膜让他的眼睛永远是那么的湿润柔软，每个被他看进去的人都会被裹挟着掉进去。

他像只猫一样走到我身边，握着文件的手忽地擦过我勃起的下体，拉过我的领带亲了一下我的嘴唇。这个氛围太突然也太暧昧了，我无可救药的被这颗糖衣炮弹击中。

“我才没有怕你”

“狗崽子，你那么紧张干什么”

于是晚上的加班时段事情就变成了这样。肖赞的领带正被我绑在他纤细的手腕上，他那两条细瘦的腿如愿以偿的夹在我的身侧。也不知道是谁先勾的谁，大脑空白的那一刹那我们俩就滚到一起了。

办公桌上的东西都被我们扫到了地上，七零八落的还有他的西装和那两条白袜。我终于发现了他穿西装也那么性感的秘密，他很瘦屁股却出奇的肉感十足，我掐着那两瓣肉往里狠狠地顶着，恨不得整个人都让他吞掉。

这天晚上我们在公司的各个角落打着滚做爱，快感像潮水一样一波又一波的侵袭着我，我不知疲倦的按着他来了很多次，这种快感是以前从没有过的。做的那么激烈直接导致他手腕的勒痕又红又肿，不得已赶在大家上班前请了一天假回家休息，走之前肖赞的嘴唇还肿肿的。

关系挑明后我们像这辈子都没做过爱的人一样迫切，会议室办公室茶水间，我们都滚在一起做过。有一次我正抱着他在茶水间的吧台上肏得激烈，突然有一群女同事组团来吃午饭，他第一次被我弄哭了，哭的眼尾赤红，眼泪滴在我的手臂上凉凉的，让人心悸。我还是舍不得看他哭的，就算是在床上。

李部长被掉离本部后越来越忙，肖赞就可以常常来我家里。他做的一手好菜，每天下班后他像个贤妻良母围着围裙忙上忙下，带着为人妻的欣喜把菜端上桌，笑眯眯的看着我吃饭。他笑起来真的太美了，这直接导致我们经常吃着吃着就滚上床。

他从来不和我说他的事情，只有在高潮时露出脆弱的迷茫眼神让我觉得他是个有感情的人。我那么爱他，他却一点回应都没有，我贪心的想去窥探更多。

今天晚上做完后他习惯的坐在床边抽着烟，趴在他腿上的我闻着那若有若无的女烟香气，手不老实的摸他那红肿的乳头，他轻叹着躺了下去，两条细长的腿叉开夹住我的头摩擦着，他在床上总是这样的淫荡。我毫不客气的用手指插他又软又湿的甬道，整个人压上去看着他的脸动作着。

肖赞的嘴唇下有一颗痣，小小的却很明显，此刻他因为快感牙齿不停的磕着嘴唇，那颗痣被口水弄得发亮，勾得我狠狠地咬了上去，手上的动作也没停，很快他挺着腰身高潮了。呻吟被我堵在喉咙变成了哽咽，他抱着我哭了起来。

“求求你不要离开我”

我的心都碎了，连连点头安抚着他。后半夜我知道了很多事，知道了李部长升为经理的原因，也知道了为什么肖赞一个omega可以成为部长，我们两个人抱在一起互相取暖，感受着对方的痛苦与快乐，像两只被拔掉刺的刺猬一样。在那一刻我以为他的全部都会属于我。

但是我错了，我是因为爱人所以被拔掉了刺，而他为了自己甘愿如此。听说李经理在总部做的很好，肖赞开始疏远我。他不再和我在办公室搞暧昧而是板着一张脸公事公办，也不再来我家给我做饭。那我怎么办？我已经被他下了蛊，完全离不开他了。

下班后我傻傻的等在他的车旁希望他能多看我一眼，可是他只会冷冷的看我一眼便自顾自的走了，这种感觉让我觉得我像乞求着他来收养我的一条流浪狗，毫无尊严。后来我开始在办公室闹，在他开会的时候冲进去揪着他的衣领质问他，他似笑非笑的叫来保安把我钳出去，司空见惯的样子。

是了。他不是第一次处理这种事吧。他这个人就是靠着睡男人爬上来的，我这种货色他怎么可能没见过呢？他是高高在上的神，匍匐在他脚下的都只是狗罢了。

我被辞退了，一无所有的离开前他把我叫进了办公室，用悲悯又不屑的眼神告诉我他就快要升去总部，叫我往前看不要当个傻乎乎的可怜虫。他在说这种话的时候也还是很漂亮，像传说中永不凋零的永生花。

后来的后来，我还见过他一次，我开着车经过一辆悍马时看见了温柔娴静笑着的他的侧脸，坐在他旁边的好像是本市新任的市长。他倚在车窗上的手指干净无暇，仿佛从未戴上过什么。


End file.
